The One With Phoebe's Cookies
"The One With Phoebe's Cookies" is the third episode of the seventh season of Friends, which aired on October 19, 2000. Plot The gang discuss what to get Monica and Chandler as engagement presents. Monica really wants Phoebe's grandma's chocolate chip cookie recipe but Phoebe's grandma made her swear never to let the recipe out of the family. She finally agrees to give it to Monica. Unfortunately, the fire in Phoebe's apartment destroyed the recipe so she gives Monica and Chandler the only cookie left as a present. Monica tries to figure out the recipe from the cookie and makes heaps of different ones. Rachel tries to teach Joey how to sail which proves to be quite difficult. Chandler wants to bond with Mr. Geller but when they went to the steam room after their racket ball game Chandler accidentally sits on his lap. Monica finds out that Phoebe's grandma didn't have a secret recipe and that she just got the recipe from a bag of Nestle Toll House cookies, when Phoebe says that her grandma got the recipe from her French grandmother "Nestle Toulouse". Chandler clears things up with Jack and Rachel gives up teaching Joey and enjoys Joey's way of sailing: sitting on the boat in the marina drinking beer. While Friends star Phoebe turns up again to makeover her real clients in this episode Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Elliott Gould - Jack Geller James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Sherry Bilsing & Ellen Plummer Trivia Continuity *When Rachel and Joey are sailing on the boat, the background changes between shots. In the bloopers, it is shown that this scene is done using a green screen, which explains the changing background, as it has been assembled later. *Rachel tightens the windward sheet of the jib. In other words, she tightens the right side rope on the front sail, while the sail is on the left side of the boat. *When Ross invites Chandler to the health club, he says that Mr. Geller requested "Chauncy." Yet in the previous episode, the Gellers clearly knew Chandler's name when they were out to dinner, not to mention that they've known him since he was Ross's college roommate, and he has visited the family several times. *Jack tells Chandler that Judy's parents think he is a lawyer that that if he ever sees him giving them legal advice to just "nod along". However, in "The One Where Nana Dies Twice", Judy's mother dies. *In this episode Rachel teaches Joey how to sail, saying she owned a boat when she was younger and has been sailing her whole life. But in "The One Where Ross Moves In" Rachel says she doesn't sail. *The introduction of this episode is mixed with Season 5's first intro as it showed scenes from The One With The Embryos, The One With Rachel's New Dress and The One With Ross' Wedding among others. *In The One With Joey's Bag, Phoebe's Grandmother died in a shop, although in this episode Phoebe says that her Grandmother spoke to her on her deathbed. *When Ross confronts Rachel about getting Monica and Chandler an engagement gift, she said that they didn't get her and Ross one. But, Ross and Rachel were never engaged. They just got married in Las Vegas. However, they both have been engaged to other people. She could be referencing those. Goofs * While trying out different recipes, at one point Monica's holding a cookie in her hand. It's a whole cookie, but when the angle changes, suddenly a chunk is missing. Episode Navigation Category:Season 7 Category:Phoebe/hairstylist